Sorrowfully Waking
by jerniman
Summary: Hinata experiences a horrifying and terrible dream, mercifully she is awoken, but not before finding the man she loves lost to her. The dream teaches her a lesson - life can change for the better or the worse. Be warned this story is a bit dark and touching on serious matters. This is a one-shot. [NARUHINA]


Author's Notes

This story is an acknowledge to those who choose to serve and protect their communities. The job of law-enforcement is often a thankless one, the men and women take on a heavy burden, putting their lives on the line every day. I have spent many years working LEO's supporting them, I wanted to show they are people just like everyone else.

The '10 codes' referenced are based on APCO, some jurisdictions may utilize different codes or information.

 ** _TERMS and Phrases_**

10-7 = meal break

10-33 = need immediate assistance

10-20 or ' _20'_ = location request

10-23 = on scene

10-62 = Breaking and Entering (B&E)

SOD = Special Operations Division aka SWAT

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or intellectual properties utilized in this story._

* * *

Sirens scratching.

Lights flashing.

Tires squealing.

An engine racing, pushed hard to it's limit.

A lone vehicle rapidly speeds through the busy streets, dodging and weaving around others, slaloming around corners and intersections. The drive's focus razor sharp with determination mixed with worry in her eyes. Eyes of uniquely haunting beauty, hair of mid-night blue, long and sleek, held up in a ponytail by a simple orange band.

She commands the vehicle as if it is part of her body, smashing the pedals with both feet, fighting for control and make the most of the available road. She needs to hurry, needs to get to him, _he's_ in trouble. Never has he called for help and never has she heard the fear in his voice.

She's fraught with fear and worry while trying to keep the dark thoughts at bay, along with controlling her mighty steed of metal, glass and rubber.

The radio crackles to life with the chief's voice bellowing. " **HURRY UP EVERYONE, 10-33, 10-33 - HE NEEDS HELP! MOVE YOUR ASSES!"**

She doesn't bother responding, it doesn't matter, she will be the first to arrive, she will save him just as he would do for her.

Memories start to form and work their way into her mind's eye but she manages to pushes them away. _Focus, damn it, focus_ , she mentally berates herself. With the moment of lapsed concentration, she takes a corner slightly too wide, peeling the driver's side mirror off of another vehicle. She continues on without missing a beat.

" **I'm four minutes out,"** another officer calls over the radio.

" **Supervisor and SOD are rolling now,"** another officer calls out over the air.

She almost doesn't hear the siren, the radio, the dreaded 'beeper' – indicating to keep the air clear except for critical information. This is normal operation when an officer safety incident occurs. It's dreaded to hear, it means someone is hurt, someone could be worse than just hurt.

The tires scream in pain and show their anger in a cloud of whitish smoke as a line of rubber is left from the car coming to a sudden halt. It sites behind his car, the driver's door hanging wide open, the engine still running – meaning he took off on foot in a hurry.

She emerges from her steel chariot without a hit of hesitation, fear for herself absent. Her thoughts are on him, the man she has watched and wanted to be with for so many years, since their days at the academy.

She pulls her sidearm from its holster, non-lethal force is not an option, not in their situation, if he's in trouble then there is something very wrong.

Keying her shoulder mic, "1227, is 10-23 with 1010, my _20_ is at the south entrance to the warehouse. Proceeding on foot." She clicks off the device.

" **Negative, 1227 standby for backup,"** the radio barked back.

She ignored the order; flicked the speaker switch to the 'off' position, not caring how much trouble she would get into. If it meant the difference between life and death, then so be it. She always followed orders, did what she was told but not this time. This time was different.

She proceeded cautiously but quickly into a series of small hallways with offices on either side, watching for any sign of movement. Two years of SOD training taught her how to enter and clear a path without backup or cover. She methodically cleared each corner - her Sig Sauer 40 leading the way. She listened; it was quiet, too quiet. All she heard was her own heavy breathing and the distant sound of dripping – a water pipe leaking, maybe.

Ignoring any lingering fear or apprehension, she pushed forward. Sweat on her brow, her hands clammy and damp, her stomach in a knot so tight she felt like it would tear her in two.

She entered the massive inner warehouse swiftly, almost silently. She stealthily moved between the pallets and crates stacked high in their rows. The air was hot and stale. The pungent scent of decaying wood and dust permeated the warehouse.

Watching and listening, she was not sure if the suspect or suspects are hiding in wait for an ambush or has the foot chase ended outside.

The only thing she knows is he needs help.

" _ **I… need help,,,, two s subbjjects,"**_ his voice was quiet and raspy, the sounds of labored breathing could be heard over the radio.

" _ **shots f-fir'd, an' I'm hittt,"**_ he continues. That was his last radio call, roughly fifteen minutes ago.

His voice weak and desperate… lonely. The memory played in the back of her head once again.

Her day had been uneventful, as normal as normal could be, she couldn't stop thinking how things were going so well. The weather was clear, the warmth of the sun kissing her fair skin. She was writing a citation, a driver doing 85 Kph thought a school zone, near dismissal time. Children were her weakness and putting them in danger was her 'pet-pev'. So, she kept diligent watch on the school zones during her shift. If she stopped someone they were getting cited, no exceptions. However, when his radio call came out, she knew he was in trouble, just by the tone of his voice. Causing her body to go cold for a moment, she didn't ever remember dropping her ticket pad or running back to her car. Leaving the other driver dumbfounded and confused.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality shaking her head to clear the fog. "Not now, stop-it, stop-it," she whispered to herself. Moving around a large shipping container, she stepped on something that made her foot almost slip out from under her. She didn't loss her balance, her reflexes and dexterity would not allow for such a 'rookie' mistake. Moving her foot aside and taking a quick glance down at the offending object - a shell casing. Without the need to look closer, it was a 40 caliber casing, nearby there were three more. H _e did call shots fired_ , she thought.

Proceeding further, even more on edge, a new bead of sweat forming and running along her jaw line and adding the droplet at her chin. A new surge of adrenaline pumped into her veins, moves out in the open. She looked for treats with laser sharp focus, listening for any sound that might lead her way.

DRIP... DRIP….. DRIP…...DRIP….

The sound was getting louder as she moves; meaning she was getting closer. She also notices that it seems to be slowing, it strikes her as odd. Usually leaks get larger and drips quicken, not the other way around. Unless… A wave of panic hits her at a possible terrible realization and she runs out into another open aisle of materials. There in the dull, dirty light of an old window, her eyes locates the source of the _drip_.

There in the dull sun light, her eyes fall upon the bright yellow blond hair of the man whom she had been searching.

The drip sound she had been hearing, caused by blood flowing from the bullet wounds, through his chest, his shoulder and one in the neck. He was leaning against a crate, sitting in a pool of his own bright red blood, his face looking down at his chest. His side arm next to his right hand on the floor.

She stops a moment having trouble processing what she is seeing but starts to run to him, ignoring any potential danger or harm. She drops to her knees sliding next to him through the thick red fluid, discarding her side arm. While wrapping her arms around him, screaming his name.

"NNAARRUUTOO!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE… THIS CANT BE HAPPENING. *PANT* GET UP! GET UP! *PANT* OHH KAMI, PLEASE GET UP!" She screamed placing her face next to his yelling into his ear. Almost hoping it would anger him to return. She shakes him, her own body shaking in fear and shock.

Tears of sorrow start to form and run down her face, adding to the sweat and mixing with his blood.

"Please come back to me. I need you, need you with me," her now meek pleading voice rising and falling with inconsistency.

"I love you, I love you, don't go, I can't be without you." Her hope, like her voice is faltering by the moment.

Nothing, silence except for a few drips that slowed even further.

Feeling around his neck for a pulse, she finds nothing but a bullet wound, the source of the dripping sound. The sounds sickening her.

She holds him tightly, her sobs becoming more uncontrolled. Her world shattered in those few moments, never to be repaired or mended. The man she worked with, laughed with, who protected her and helped her as much as she helped him. The man whom she loved, was now gone, lost to her in this world.

Her thoughts spinning out of control, descending deeper and deeper into darkness.

Unable to imagine the world without his laughter.

His bright smile.

His deep captivating cerulean blue eyes.

She had been trying to work up the nerve to ask him out and did everything she could to be on the same shift rotation with him or assigned to the same duty details, anything to be near him.

Her eyes filled with tears blurring her vision of him into a smattering of yellow and red. Continuing to openly weep for him, telling him over and over that she loves him and pleading to the spirits, to the gods, to anyone who would hear her cries. Begging them to return her Naruto-kun, she would gladly sacrifice herself for him, give anything to be with him again in this world or the next.

She felt so cold and dark, like someone had blocked out the sun, his light was gone, no one will ever replace it or brighten her soul. The universe was now a cold, dark place with no center. She will never love another. Nothing matters, to be without the one person for whom she is distant, the thought was hart retching. She will never be with him, never hear his feelings for her, never love him as a woman. Be married, have a family and grow old with him. Her golden knight.

Sirens can be heard in the distance getting closer, a helicopter fast approaching the warehouse. She knows when they arrive, he will be taken away from her, she will never lay her eyes upon him.

Not until... Until his, _service_.

She will have to sit there whilst listening to people talk about him, like they knew him but didn't. It's just for show, people hated him as a child because of who he was and where he came from, everyone, but her. Her anger pushed through the sorrow, her blood boiling. The arrogance, the horror he had seen and experience by some of those _honorable_ people.

Then she would have to watch as his casket is paraded down the street for all to see, some would gawk and look on, some might weep but not for the right reasons. He had died doing what he chose to do, protect those who didn't want his help.

She would have to stand straight and tall, expected to not cry or weep, while the earth becomes his tomb, listen to the seven men fire their riffles three times.

Watch the lone man play "amazing grace" and "taps" on the bag pipes.

He has no family so who would accept the flag that is pulled from his casket? Who would site in front and grieve for him? The thoughts sickened, enraged, and saddened her to the point of no return. The darkness had consumed her and she welcomed it.

Picking up her gun from the floor.

She whispered to him, "I love you so, so much, I always have and I always will."

Placing the muzzle to her temple, she takes a final blurry look at the man in her arms. Smiling slightly, ready to see him again hopefully in the next life.

She squeezes the trigger, the hammer begins to raise, waiting to drop and end her pain and suffering. Her tears are not for herself or her actions but for her beloved and the hope of being reunited with him for all times.

The hammer reaches its apex and begins to fall…. Ending her life and the now excruciating pain, with this action. Sweet relief will be forth coming.

BANG!

.

.

.

.

* * *

OWW, MOTHERFUCKING TRASHCAN!, a male voice yells. His voice echoing in the darkness that surrounds her. A dull hollow THUD, echo's.

Damn-difull hell!, the same voice grumbles out loud, at a bit low volume.

Hinata's mind slowly moves into the waking world with a sudden startle, the darkness gradually recedes, but the fog of what has just happened is still haunting her mind and memory.

 _Was I dreaming or is this the next world?_ She asks herself. Either way she recognized the male voice and she had to see him.

Lifting up from the desk in an ungraceful and somewhat comical manor, a paper stuck to her left cheek with a small line of drool that caused the paper to stick to her face. To which she slaps away in a moment of disoriented frustration. She leans forward looking to the opposite edge of the desk she looks for the source of the voice, hoping that it was not a waking dream, an illusion or a trick. Panic still front and center in her mind.

Before her, across the desk she saw a few spikes of blond hair poking out and moving around, his spiky blond hair she admired and secretly wanted to run her fingers through for so many years. There it was, right there, less than an arm's length away. The feeling of sorrow from what she hoped was a dream started to fall away. A terribly tragic dream. No, a nightmare.

A sense of joy and happiness washed over her and she took the dream as a message, maybe the Kami had been listening. Their answer, 'Cherish each day and those whom you love. Take action and don't wait, because tragedy can strike at any time. Regret can be a prison of misery and despair.' With these words sparking a blazing hot fire, dispelling the darkness, the hopelessness, the loneliness, replaced with a bright yellow light of hope and happiness.

Hinata pushes to her feet, in the same motion leans over the desk, to find Naruto in a heap on the floor rubbing his head, papers strewn all over and her trash bin overturned. Her eyes widen in surprise and happiness as her lips pull upward into a huge smile. She jumped on to the desk making her way to him, rolling over and falling on top of him.

"Ouch. Oww. What the hell is going on? Hinata, what the he…..ll ar…" He was cut off, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears in her eyes, the smile on her face wavering between happiness and relief. Looking deeply into his cerulean eyes, unable to look away not that she wanted too or would have reason to do such a thing. Feelings written all over her face, she doesn't try to hide them, she squeezed him into a tight hug and began sobbing with joy. Her body trembling as the gates burst open letting her feelings flow all over his shoulder.

"Hinata, are you alright? What happened?" He asked with a huge amount of uncertainty. He was a little uncomfortable with her sudden sign of affection, she was usually so shy and reserved. He could feel her tremble and hear the crying.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked, but received no response, just her pulling him tighter. He could feel fingers moving up the back of his head through his hair, it felt nice and comforting at the same time.

His hands on the floor supporting himself and now her, not that she added much to the total equation. She felt warm and smelled of vanilla and a hint of lavender, she fit against his chest like she was made to be there, he mussed while lost in a moment.

He had always liked her and wanted to get to know her more but she was always so shy and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He didn't understand what was happening or why it was happening but it was happening now. He wrapped his powerful arms around her small frame and held her gently, enjoying the moment together with the shy woman he had known for many years. He always tried to be around her, take assignments with her and watch out for her. Even though she didn't need protection, she is a strong, smart woman who could kick most any one's ass. She may not be the strongest female officer but her flexibility and quickness, made her a formidable force of nature.

He felt her body relax a bit against his chest and the sobbing reseed. He had been rubbing her head and enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through her silky smooth hair. A slight bit of concern hit him that he could be acting inappropriately toward a fellow officer but he didn't care at the moment. She was the one who 'jumped' him anyway, he was just checking on her after a long stake out the previous night.

"Hinata, are you alright, what happened? Please tell me," his voice low and soft with concern for her.

Pulling back and loosening her grip on him only enough to just about look in his eyes but stay close. She gazed at him, her eyes still wet with tears and streak that trailed down her cheeks. If she wore make-up it would be a mess but he always suspected she didn't and now it knew for sure. Her beauty was natural and didn't need any help.

She smiled at him and without thinking or reasoning, she moved closer. Pressing her lips against his, she tightened her grip on him once again.

Shock – would be an understatement, as he registered that she was kissing him. At first, he wasn't sure what to do but the surprise wore off within an instant and he is perfectly fine with her kiss. Soft, yet firm and the warmth was intoxicating, something he would defiantly like to experience again - and again - and again.

It had been after all - his first kiss.

At 24 years old he had never kissed a girl. It wasn't that he didn't want too or was not curious about the opposite sex but after having grown up alone and shunned by everyone around him. He had consigned himself to a life of loneliness, public service and being a bachelor for life. He discovered early on that training and physical conditioning brought him comfort and kept the anger, hurt and sadness at arm's length. He is the last of his name, he would not have someone to pass along his legacy and he tried to convince himself that was alright, even when he didn't fully believe it.

Now in this moment, the fates had thrown him a curve or more specifically, several appealing curves, his mind shifted momentarily to her body. He tightened is hold on her, closed his eyes and opened his mouth a bit to deepen their kiss. The feeling of warm wet tears run over her cheeks and over the three lines on his left cheek, not tears of sadness but those of joy, relief and happiness.

Time seemed to stand still for the two young officers, lost in each other's loving embrace and their increasingly passionate kiss. Her hands moved from behind his neck to hold both of his cheeks as she broke their kiss, both panting and hearts racing and hormones flaring through their bodies. She gazed deeply into his oceanic blue eyes on a small gap between their faces. Her hold on his face was gentle but forceful at the same time – she was not going to let him go, not now, not ever.

Pleasantly surprised and curious as to Hinata's actions, not that he would complain or say 'no' to her, her boldness was a turn-on and very exciting. She had always been so shy around him but on the street, she was all business and could be downright scary when challenged. Her eyes shimmered with the moisture of her tears and almost glowed in the dim light of the office. The sun starting to rise and shining through the shades of the outside facing window.

"Hinata, not that I am complaining but what's going on?" He finally managed to ask.

A bright pink blush flared over her already flushed cheeks with a bit of embarrassment and she felt her shyness start to rear itself again but she mentally yelled for it to leave. She needed to keep her confidence up so she could tell him everything. It was important to tell him her dream, that way it would not come to pass.

"Naruto-kun, please listen to me for a moment, I have to tell you something so that it doesn't happen." Her voice quivering with excitement, tempered with uncertainty. She held him firmly and would not except any other answer except, _yes_.

"Alright, whatever you need, I am here for you." He replied in a low but his normal husky voice, never breaking eye contact with her.

She began explaining her nightmarish dream. At times pausing when sadness showed itself but she pushed through the pain and recounted the dream including the heart wrenchingly painful moments of holding his lifeless body. She even spoke the words she had said to him, nervous about his reaction but they had to be said, they were her true feeling towards him. He never looked away or broke eye contact, his cheeks did brighten a bit through his normally tanned skin but he never wavered from her.

She concluded the story when he awoke her with the fight and subsequent loss to her trash bin - arriving at the point she jumped him.

Her words surprise, upset and touched his heart. She has been harboring feelings for him, it was surprising to say the least, he had hoped she might consider a date or something but he could never work up the nerve to ask her out. The nightmare obviously upset her significantly, sparking a new resolve of boldness in her and with new confidence, shown him he didn't have to be afraid of the feelings for her. It also compounded the fact that things happen, like it or not.

They face danger every time they walk onto the street to start their shift.

It's something they both had to accept, neither wanted to think about or dwell upon such dangers, but it's the reality of their lives. They both faced it head on, along with their brothers and sisters in blue, every time any of them set out on a shift. One moment that person is there and the next they are gone.

He always knew it to be a fact of the job and didn't really worry about himself much, he has no family and no one to really miss him if something tragic befell him. But all that changed within the the last 20 minutes, he now has someone very special and important. Looking back on things, she has always been there, ever since the academy. When he was having problems with studying and learning all the procedures, paperwork and the myriad of things that an officer has to learn in the beginning, she noticed him struggling and becoming frustrated. Hinata offered to help him and study with him, taking extra time after their classes had ended. They would sit together reading and reviewing all the details of the dry material that is the law. He would try to joke around and make things fun and they would laugh together but then she would push him back to the task at hand. Naruto appreciated her firm hand and guidance in the beginning, he was never very academic, not to say he was dumb, he just had issues with studying.

In turn, Naruto helped Hinata with the more physical riggers of the academy, albeit reluctant to kick her around in the gym. He always felt guilty about having to be rough with her, however, she could take a hit and dish them out as well. He still remembers some of bruises and welts that took a day or more to heal when she nailed him with a punch or kick. Occasionally, if he landed a blow, she would fall as if it was a devastating hit and look up at him with a hurt look in her eyes. Giving him a look with her big glossy eyes and a pouty frown, when he would go to check on her, she would take his legs out. He learned that she was good at fanning hurt and she was much tougher then she looked, those times made him learn to respect her even more. After that, he didn't pull punches and he didn't let her trick him with her innocent puppy dog eyes. No matter how inviting and pretty she may have been, sweat making her skin glow, her heaving chest. She was trouble when crossed and not to be taken lightly. Times like those helped him make it through and he suspected she felt the same way.

The blond officer's moment of reminiscing about the young woman was broken when her lips touched his again for a few moments. Hinata moved to his right cheek, placing small angel kisses over each of his whisker marks. The marks that were always endearing and one of her favorite features aside from his eyes and golden locks.

"I love you, Naruto," she whispered into his ear and placing another kiss to his cheek while tightening her hug around him. She waited with nervous anticipation of his response, she didn't know what he would say. She was almost hiding from him. Was she being too bold and forward with him? Was he already with someone? The questions raced through her mind while holding on to him even tighter.

"Hinata…."

"..I …."

".I-I.." He was stammering like she does at times.

Her tears welled up and poured down her cheeks. _He doesn't love me, he's just trying to figure out a way to be nice,_ her thoughts despite being happy a moment ago were now falling with her hopes.

"Hinata, I love you too," he whispered, with a slightly tightening of his arms.

She gasped in surprise, the sadness instantly replaced with elation. She almost didn't believe her ears as if it was a continuation of the cruel dream she had awoken from minutes ago.

"I love you, so much Hinata. I always have, ever since the academy. I hope I don't sound like a weird-o but I always tried to get assigned with you. I would do anything to be near you and watch out for you." His words expressed with sincerity, love and a gentleness that were all uniquely him.

"Not that I ever thought you needed protection from anyone. I am well aware of how tough you are." He gave a light chuckle, nervously rubbing the back of his head. This earning him a playful poke in the ribs from Hinata.

She let go and sat up on his lap, while a compromising position to be caught in, neither cared or thought of such things at the moment. They looked into the other's eyes, hers of unique almost lavender color and his of a deep sapphire blue, tears of joy bubbling up.

Their thoughts being almost perfectly synchronized.

'S _he loves me, someone loves me.'_

' _He loves me, someone loves me.'_

Their lips met again without a spoken word, their tongues met hesitantly but then began touching, starting to wrestle, leading to a competition for dominance. Both being strong willed, neither wanted to loss. Their kisses becoming more heated with passion, their bodies reacted to the each other and the stimulation of hormones. They were young and fit, the stress of the job built up and needed to find an outlet. If things keep progressing this way, then the situation was going to get more passionate and vigorous. All that mattered was they were together.

Hinata's hand began roaming over his toned muscular chest, reached his utility belt unintentionally brushed up against the radio, turning up the volume to an audible level. He had turned it down so as not to disturb her sleep before he went on patrol.

The device crackled with normal chatter and noise, the young lovers were too involved with each other to listen or care about cracking noise.

" **1010, proceed to a 10-62 at the Kona warehouse district"** , the radio crackled.

The call stopped them both cold, their blood ran cold, her face lost all of its color, she became paler then normal. ' _Ohh, no a warehouse, no not that,_ ' the memory of the dream, the warehouse, his body lying in the pool of blood. All of this came rushing back and struck her like a club.

She clamped onto him, with the intention of not let him go, to not let him out of her sight. She wasn't going to let that nightmare come true.

"Don't go, stay here, call back 10-7, please don't… don't leave. I can't loss you." She pleaded with him holding tighter and tighter, tears streaming over her cheeks.

He let out an uncomfortable sigh. "Thank you. Thank you for caring enough to try and stop me." Naruto said gently. His heart ached at seeing Hinata in this state, her emotions raw and vulnerable, he was not in the best of shape emotionally either. They had just found the happiness that both had sought but were too afraid to reach out and take. Now they have just discovered each others true feelings, now Fate and her cruel sister Karma was going to intrude on them. Test them, taunt them, kick them while they were down – what a pair of miserable bitches.

"Hinata, look at me please," he asked still using a gentle tone, trying to move away to look her in the eyes. She just held tighter and shook her head against his neck. If she didn't look or let go, then he couldn't go and maybe not come back. She would be damned if he was going anywhere, they would have to be fired, before she was going to let him go.

"Hinata, please. I'm not going to leave you, I am going to come back to you. You have shown me something special and I am so happy to know how you feel about me. I am not going anywhere, we have so much ahead of us." His voice was stern but gentle, not wanting to upset her but he has a job to do.

She loosened her grip and leaned back, her eyes stained red from all the crying, the normally perfectly smooth skin around them now puffy and dark. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his right hand, wiping the stream away with his thumb.

"You know I have to go, you know I will come back to you. It was a dream. No, it was a nightmare but it can't hurt us. Plus the fact that you told me about it, it can't come true, right?" He smiled a way that she had never seen, it was a smile meant only for her. Her heart fluttered at the sight, the love for him knew no bounds. She felt reassured that he would come back to her and that they would be able to spend lots of time together on and off duty. The off-duty possibilities were becoming more interesting, before her mind drifted to such more _interesting_ _activities_. Hinata focused back to the here and now.

"Don't do anything dangerous, if you get hurt, I'll hurt you more." She said sternly with with an adorable look that just about made him melt.

" **1010, what's your 20? Respond immediately."** The radio crackled again.

Pushing to his feet while her arms held firmly clamped around his neck, her left ear against his powerful baud chest listening to his thumping heart, she pulled up to meet his lips with hers. After a moment, before their tender kissing became more passionate, she reluctantly broke away from his lips.

"Promise me you will come back to me, or you're not leaving this room." Her voice still assertive but ever so sweet and smooth, like the finest honey in the world.

"I promise. I won't leave you and you can't leave me, either." He spoke with an equally stern look.

"I promise, always. You and I - forever." She said and gave another kiss.

She allowed her arms to loosen and break another quick kiss again, she dropped the almost foot in height difference between them.

"1010, apologies, I was 10-6 for a few minutes. I'll be 17 to the location." Naruto's voice was all business speaking into shoulder mic all the while never losing sight of her eyes. His finger let go of the button, the device crackled off into the normal background noise of radio chatter. Her eyes filled with worry, longing, joy, fear and passion.

"Hey," his voice catching her attention.

"Do you want to go to dinner after the shift?" He asked with a pink blush reached across his cheeks.

' _He just asked me out? Holly shit he just asked me out!'_ Her mind was not processing everything just right at the moment. Still stuck on his words, it was like she didn't understand what they meant.

He started to look away and said, "If your busy or don't want too, umm, that's fine.. I guess. I just, well wanted to…. You know do something with you outside of the office. Is all." His voice trailing off, the normal level of confidence dropping, wondering what had changed. Was she angry that he was taking the call, he wasn't sure but knew he had to go or there was going to be more hell to pay and soon.

Just as he was about to step away, she grabbed his forearm. "I would love that, Naruto-kun." Her voice was calm and collected but her inner-self (chibi form) was bouncing off the walls. Cheering and screaming, he had asked her our and she had a date with the man of her dreams. While this most recent dream was horrifying and she never wanted to see it again, all of her other dreams about him helped her through the cold and lonely nights. She was going to make all of those happy dreams come true.

A mischievous look appears on her face. Naruto perked an eye brow, not sure what the look was but he figured he would ask her later. He leans down, taking her lips in a gentle momentary kiss with a quick squeeze of a hug.

"Meet me in the parking lot at the end of the shift, make sure you're hungry." He said with a smirk and with that he stepped away heading to the door. His hand ran down the back of her arm and found her hand, giving it quick squeeze.

"I'll be there," she called to him, as he walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone and the door closed, she started jumping around quietly and giggling like a school girl. She was so happy, excited and elated that she had a date with her Naruto-kun, it was going to be their first date. The first of many to come, her mind was spinning with joy, she didn't know what to do with all the energy that had suddenly hit her.

She thought for a moment, a devious looking smirk crossed her lips. She was going to make this a night to remember, for all times.

\- The End.

* * *

I originally intended to end it at the 'bang' but I thought it would be too much of a depressing story. Personally, I shed a tear writing the funeral service part. My loving wife said she wouldn't read this if it was too sad. I decide to add the office scene and tried to lighten it up. This story is actually the second one I wrote, but will be the first that ever sees the light of day.

Please read and comment, I am interested to see what everyone thinks.


End file.
